Retour aux Sources
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Fic Preacher. Cassidy revient à un endroit de son passé... Spoilers pour le numéro spécial Cassidy.


Titre : Retour aux sources

Auteur : Yoda-Ben², Jedi Perverse

Source : Preacher

Genre : Doux-amer

Pairing : aucun

Rating : PG-13 à cause de gros mots

Notes : Bof, c'est Cassidy qui va dans le bar dont on parle dans le Preacher spécial qui lui est destiné. Une petite rencontre, comme on en fait tellement souvent dans les bars de New York..

Cassidy entra dans ce bar et s'accouda au zinc, l'air absent. Il se demandait ce qu'il foutait là. Pourquoi il était retourné dans ce rade. Après tout, comme il l'avait dit à Jesse, ce bar n'était plus le même. Tout avait changé depuis l'époque où il allait s'y bourrer la gueule avec sa bande de bras cassés. Qu'avait-il à gagner à ressasser des souvenirs qu'il ne pourrait partager avec personne ?

- Sale journée, je présume.

Cassidy leva la tête. Le barman le regardait en essuyant un verre. Le bar avait été racheté par une chaîne d'établissements, et bien que l'intérieur ait peu changé, l'ambiance toute entière était imprégnée d'une aura artificielle que les touristes appellent "pittoresque". Ce loufiat était habillé à l'ancienne mode, en chemise à brassards et gilet noir. Il arborait sur la poitrine une étiquette où son nom devait sans doute être écrit.

- Mouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Le barman jeta un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, puis se baissa, décapsula une Jägermeister et la posa devant Cassidy.

- Tu paies les suivantes.

Cassidy avait été, dans un premier mouvement, tenté de dire sa façon de penser à cet empêcheur de déprimer en rond, mais tous ses effets furent coupés par cette bouteille de bière devant lui, déversant une partie de sa mousse le long de son goulot. Ca lui rappela ses premiers instants à New York, lorsque ses illusions s'envolèrent avec sa valise, par un de ces connards détrousseurs de crétins.

Un peu de civilité, de gentillesse dans un monde de merde. C'est tout ce qu'on peut espérer, c'est tout ce qu'on peut offrir.

Il se força à ne pas prendre une expression dégoulinante de gratitude et avala sa bière. Le barman hocha imperceptiblement la tête, semblant satisfait, puis alla servir un autre client.

Cassidy resta un bon bout de temps dans le bar. Il avala environ une dizaine de bières, tuant le temps en refaisant le monde tout seul. Il fallait avouer que c'était beaucoup plus drôle quand on se livrait à un enculage de mouches de ce genre en groupe, mais Cassidy n'avait pas la moindre envie de se joindre à un attroupement de poivrots qui, tôt ou tard, finiraient par gerber leur vinasse sur la table. Il vit le barman porter un gars frisant le coma éthylique dehors, et commencer à annoncer la fermeture.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque les serveurs eurent fini de percher les chaises sur les tables, et que les appareils furent nettoyés, le barman s'approcha de Cassidy.

- On ferme, mon gars.

Cassidy releva la tête, comme interrompu en pleine réflexion.

- Hein ? Oh, désolé, je me tire.

- Rien ne presse. Tu m'as pas l'air d'un emmerdeur. Pourquoi tu es resté trois heures de suite au zinc sans parler à personne ?

Cassidy haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ce barman lui rappelait quelque chose. Sa pointe d'accent irlandais, peut-être, ou sa tignasse rousse.

- J'avais envie d'être seul. Je suis allé dans ce bar, y a longtemps.

- Il a été racheté en 91.

- Oh, j'y suis allé y a bien plus longtemps que ça, murmura Cassidy. Ca a énormément changé.

- Je sais. L'ancien patron m'a un peu raconté. Il m'a dit qu'avant, c'était mieux.

- Je suppose.

Un des serveurs partit.

- A demain, Proinsias !

- A demain !

Cassidy tiqua.

- Proinsias ?

- Hein ? Ah, c'est mon nom. C'est d'origine gaélique, et personnellement, je le trouve très moche, fit le barman en montrant l'étiquette de son gilet.

On pouvait y lire "Proinsias Cassidy".

- T'es Irlandais ?

- Ouais. Tu connais le coin ?

Cassidy eut un petit sourire.

- Un peu.

- Mon paternel est né là-bas. Ma famille est originaire de Balbriggan.

Cassidy, craignant que sa voix trahisse son émotion, se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Mon père m'a appelé Proinsias, parce que mon grand-père Billy avait insisté. Paraît que c'était le nom de mon grand-oncle, qui est mort pendant la semaine de Pâques de 1916, à Dublin, alors qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans, raconta-t-il en rangeant quelques chaises. Enfin, c'est une longue histoire pour servir de prétexte à donner un nom idiot à son gamin, je trouve, dit le barman en riant.

- Ouais. Une longue histoire, fit Cassidy dans un souffle.

Il ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Finalement, il opta pour le parti qui avait, depuis longtemps déjà, eu tous ses suffrages.

La fuite.

- Bon, je crois que je vais partir.

- Ouais, le jour va bientôt se lever. Au revoir, mon gars.

- Au revoir.

Cassidy et le barman s'en furent, chacun de son côté. Mais Cassidy se retourna avant de tourner au coin de la rue, et vit que le barman en avait fait autant. Il lui adressa un petit signe de main, auquel le vampire répondit avec un petit sourire étranglé d'émotion. Puis il reprit sa route.

Sous les impénétrables verres teintés, une grosse larme roula et alla tomber sur sa veste.

Fin.


End file.
